User blog:Bobinator133/lolwut
This is Halloween (in America) somebody plz make this into a real song, inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_TxAtoahLs mix of This is Halloween and This is America letsago Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away We just wanna party Party just for you We just want the money Money just for you I know you wanna party Party just for me Girl, you got me dancin' (yeah, girl, you got me dancin') Dance and shake the frame We just wanna party (yeah) Party just for you (yeah) We just want the money (yeah) Money just for you (you) I know you wanna party (yeah) (Boys and girls of every age) Party just for me (yeah) (Wouldn't you like to see something strange?) Girl, you got me dancin' (yeah, girl, you got me dancin') (Come with us and you will see) Dance and shake the frame (you) (This, our town of Halloween) This is America (This is halloween, this is halloween) Don't catch you slippin' up (Pumkins scream) Don't catch you slippin' up (In the dead of night) Look what I'm whippin' up (This is Halloween) This is America (woo) (Everybody make a scene) Don't catch you slippin' up (Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright) Don't catch you slippin' up (It's our town, everybody scream) Look what I'm whippin' up (In this town of Halloween) This is America (skrrt, skrrt, woo) (I am the one hiding under your bed) Don't catch you slippin' up (ayy) (Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red) Look how I'm livin' now (I am the one hiding under your stairs) Police be trippin' now (woo) (Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair) Yeah, this is America (woo, ayy) (This is Halloween, this is Halloween) Guns in my area (word, my area) (Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!) I got the strap (ayy, ayy) (In this town we call home) I gotta carry 'em (Everybody hail to the pumpkin song) Yeah, yeah, I'ma go into this (ugh) (In this town) Yeah, yeah, this is guerilla (woo) (Don't we love it now?) Yeah, yeah, I'ma go get the bag (Everybody's waiting) Yeah, yeah, or I'ma get the pad (For the next surprise) Yeah, yeah, I'm so cold like yeah (yeah) ('Round that corner) I'm so dope like yeah (woo) (Man hiding in the trash can) We gon' blow like yeah (straight up, uh) (Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody (This is Halloween) You go tell somebody (Red 'n' black, and slimy green) Grandma told me Get your money, black man (get your money) (Aren't you scared?) Get your money, black man (get your money) (Well that's just fine) Get your money, black man (get your, black man) (Say it once, say it twice) Get your money, black man (get your, black man) (Take a chance and roll the dice) Black man (Ride with the moon in the dead of night) This is America (woo, ayy) (Everybody scream) Don't catch you slippin' up (woo, woo, don't catch you slippin', now) (Everybody scream) Don't catch you slippin' up (ayy, woah) (In our town of Halloween) Look what I'm whippin' up (Slime!) This is America (yeah, yeah) (I am the clown with the tear-away face) Don't catch you slippin' up (woah, ayy) (Here in a flash and gone without a trace) Don't catch you slippin' up (ayy, woo) (I am the "Who" when you call "who's there"?) Look what I'm whippin' up (ayy) (I am the wind blowing through your hair) Look how I'm geekin' out (hey) (I am the shadow on the moon at night) I'm so fitted (I'm so fitted) (Filling your dreams to the brim with fright) I'm on Gucci (I'm on Gucci) (This is Halloween) I'm so pretty (I'm so pretty) (This is Halloween) I'm gon' get it (ayy, I'm gon' get it) (Halloween! Halloween!) Watch me move (blaow) (Halloween! Halloween!) This a celly (ha) (Halloween! Halloween!) That's a tool (yeah) (Halloween! Halloween!) On my Kodak (woo, Black) (Tender lumplings everywhere) Ooh, know that (yeah, know that, hold on) (Life's no fun without a good scare) Get it (get it, get it) (That's our job, but we're not mean) Ooh, work it (21) (In our town of Halloween) Hunnid bands, hunnid bands, hunnid bands (hunnid bands) (In this town) Contraband, contraband, contraband (contraband) (Don't we love it now?) I got the plug on Oaxaca (woah) (Everybody's waiting for the next surprise) They gon find you like blocka (blaow) (Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody (And scream like a banshee) America, I just checked my following list and (Make you jump out of your skin) You go tell somebody (This is Halloween, everybody make a scream) You mothafuckas owe me (Won't ya please make way for a very special guy) Grandma told me Get your money, black man (black man) (This is Halloween) Get your money, black man (black man) (This is Halloween) Get your money, black man (black man) (Halloween! Halloween!) Get your money, black man (black man) (Halloween! Halloween!) Black man (one, two, three, get down) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody (Our man Jack) You go tell somebody (Is King of the Pumpkin patch) Grandma told me, "Get your money, " black man (Everybody hail) Get your money, black man (black man) (To the Pumpkin King, now!) Get your money, black man (black man) (This is Halloween, this is Halloween!) Get your money, black man (black man) (Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!) Black man You just a black man in this world (La la la la la la la la la la) You just a barcode, ayy (Halloween! Halloween!) You just a black man in this world (La la la la la la la la la la) Drivin' expensive foreigns, ayy (Halloween! Halloween!) You just a big dawg, yeah (La la la la la la la la la la) I kenneled him in the backyard (Halloween! Halloween!) No proper life to a dog (La la la la la la la la la la) For a big dog (Halloween! Halloween!) Category:Blog posts